We're Together!
by ShipFicsRus
Summary: Jerome admits his feelings for Mitch, and... things happen.


Before you read:

1) This story is not intended for a younger audience.

2) This story contains guy x guy shipping, and a more intimate scene around the end of the story. If you don't want to read the more.. steamy... scene, skip from the part where Mat, Preston and Quentin leaves to the bold words **|The Next Morning|**. I suggest you read everything past theat subheading. So many feels are at the end.

3) I'm not shipping Mitch and Jerome themselves, but their minecraft skins. Ok, maybe I couldn't find a way to use Jerome's skin in this.. but really, I guess I shipped Jerome's looks or something.

4) I do not own any of the names mentioned in this fiction, including Betty the diamond axe.

5) The beginning is a play-by-play of the death match involved with the Survival Games. That was the only time I used Jerome's Minecraft skin.

6) This was written at 2AM as I read other *cough* mature MC YouTuber fanfictions (I ship Skylox now...). I merely learned most of the vocabulary used in the most intimate piece of this fiction from the 8 straight hours I read fanfictions after spending 6 hours writing my own. Yes, I'm surprised to know how many different words there are to describe a male's genitals, and yes, the sun was coming up when I finally stopped reading fanfictions.

People mentioned in this fiction:

Mitch (BajanCanadian)

Jerome (JeromeASF)

Mat (NoochM)

Preston (TBNRfrags)

Quentin (HuskyMudkipz)

I DO NOT, IN ANY WAY, MEAN TO MAKE MAT, PRESTON, AND QUENTIN LOOK ANYTHING OTHER THAN STRAIGHT. WHAT PRESTON DID WAS A DARE. You'll see why I had to say that later on.

**ANYWAYS.  
**On with the story.

Enjoy!

(P.S: When it says "Jerome:" or "Mitch:", this is third person, but from their perspective, if that makes any sense.)

Jerome:

Mitch!" Cried Jerome. "Behind you biggums!" He called. Mitch turned and swung his diamond sword, striking his opponent. He landed a few more blows before the player disappeared and a cannon shot off in the distance.

"So it's a fight between Benja and Bacca, huh?" Jerome teased, twirling his diamond axe, Betty, in his furry palm.

"Oh it is so on." Mitch charged, wielding his diamond sword. The bacca was caught off guard by his friend's sudden attack and didn't get any hits in until Mitch had landed three hits. It was pointless now, but he still swung the axe bravely as Mitch landed the final blow before Jerome disappeared and the fireworks shot off announcing the new victor of the Survival Games. Jerome, now a spectator, watched his friend, who was now shooting his extra arrows in the air to celebrate, longingly. How many times had he wanted to hold Mitch close and never let go? He lost count. He sighed as the players spawned back in the lobby.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now biggums, night." Jerome said, yawning to Mitch over Skype.

"Bye dood." He said, and the call disconnected.

Mitch:

Mitch sighed as he disconnected from the call. Already he missed Jerome. They lived next door to each other, but they were usually too lazy to go to one another's houses to play Minecraft, so they used Skype instead.

Leaning back in his chair, Mitch began to think about Jerome. He had feelings for him, that was clear. But he was afraid that Jerome didn't feel the same, and that his friends wouldn't accept him for liking a guy, especially his best friend. He pressed his head in his hands and wept softly.

Jerome:

Jerome crawled into bed, trying to settle in for the night, but one thing never left his mind. Mitch. He admired his friend. He was kind, loyal, brave.. everything about Mitch was absolutely perfect to him. His hair, his eyes... But he almost knew for certain that Mitch was only interested in girls.

'_But maybe.. Maybe he does like you.._' A small voice in his head urged. Jerome was so confused. Why did he like Mitch? Why couldn't he like someone else? He wanted someone that he couldn't have. It just seemed so unfair. Tears burned at the edges of his eyes. It just.. Wasn't fair.

Mitch:

When Mitch awoke the next morning, everything came flooding back to greet him like a slap in the face. He got out of bed and dragged himself to the kitchen in search of food. He pulled out some cereal and milk, and a carton of orange juice. He shook his head and threw everything back in it's place. He had just put together Jerome's favorite breakfast. What was wrong with him?

He settled for toast and peanut butter, and sat down to read some tweets. There was a tweet from Jerome, last night after they had logged off.'So confused :/' it read.

"What about?" Mitch wondered out loud.

He called Mat, Preston and Quentin. Maybe all he needed was some time with his friends. Out of habit, he called Jerome and invited him over too. Satisfied that they were going to be here soon, he sat down and watched some T.V while he waited for his friends.

Jerome:

Jerome awoke to his phone ringing. He groaned. It was Mitch, the last person he needed to talk to right now.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey dood. Mat, Preston and Quentin are coming over. Wanna hang out with us?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure, I'll be over soon." He agreed.

After they hung up, Jerome mentally cursed himself for accepting, and got out of the bed begrudgingly to shower. If he was going to see Mitch, he might as well be presentable.

Mitch:

Mitch looked up as someone knocked on the door. He opened it, and there was Jerome.

"Hey Jerome, come in." He invited.

"Thanks." Was Jerome's reply.

Jerome went and sat on the couch as he usually did. He sighed. It was now or never.

"Hey Mitch, can I talk to you for a second?"

Mitch:

"Hey Mitch, can I talk to you for a second?" Jerome asked.

Mitch's heart stopped. He closed his eyes for a moment before turning. He sat down beside Jerome.

"What's up?" Mitch asked.

"Well Mitch.. I think.. I love you. I tried to make myself believe that I didn't. I was scared that it would ruin our friendship.. but then I realized.. you'd probably appreciate it if I told you instead of keeping it inside.." Jerome explained.

Mitch sighed and rubbed his head between his eyes.

"What about our friends, Jerome. That's what I'm afraid of. That they won't accept me because... I love you." Mitch looked at the ground sadly.

"Mitch.." Jerome began. He took Mitch's chin and guided his head so that he was looking at Jerome.

"Our friends would never do that to us. They would completely understand."

He looked Mitch in the eyes. Suddenly, Mitch grabbed Jerome by the waist and pulled him on top of him, laying back and kissing him deeply. His tongue found it's way into Jerome's mouth as Jerome's explored Mitch's. Jerome leaned deeper into the kiss, his hands exploring Mitch's arms, chest and waist. The kiss was jerked to complete stillness as a knock at the door jolted them into reality. They looked first at the door, then each other. Jerome stared at Mitch, and then licked Mitch's face once from his jaw to his cheek. He got up to get the door, laughing with Mitch as he fake-wiped Jerome's saliva off his face. Jerome answered the door. Mat, Preston and Quentin walked in together.

"What's all this laughing about?" Asked Quentin. Jerome and Mitch looked at each other for a second, then burst out in even more laughter.

"Glad to see you two are happy, but really. What's going on. Tell us!" Demanded Mat.

"It'd probably be better if we showed you." Mitch said, looking at Jerome who nodded. They took brisk steps toward each other and locked lips in a passionate kiss. Three jaws practically hit the floor. The two broke the kiss and grinned sheepishly at their friends.

"We're together!" Jerome half-shouted, doing jazz-hands. Mitch just blushed.

"Man, you wait until NOW to tell us? We thought you guys were gonna wait until we found out ourselves!" Preston exclaimed. Mitch and Jerome looked confused.

"Wait what? We only got together literally a few minutes before you got here.." Mitch was clearly confused.

"Oh.. well..we all just kinda.. assumed you two were already together.." Quentin scratched the back of his head. Jerome and Mitch looked at each other and laughed again.

"Whatever biggums. Let's just do something fun." Jerome beckoned the group into the living room, settling into the corner of the couch, with Mitch under his arm. They sat in silence before Mat suggested truth or dare. They all agreed.

"Ok.. Mitch, truth or dare." Mat asked.

"Um.. I'mma pick dare." He said bravely.

"Make out with Preston." He insisted. Both Preston and Mitch's jaws went slack.

"No." They both said at once.

"Why not?" Challenged Mat. "You chicken?"

"Am not. I just don't wanna embarrass Jerome if Mitch finds out I'm a better kisser than he is." Preston held his head high. Jerome growled at Preston.

"Not a good enough reason." Mat looked at Mitch. "Do you have a good reason?"

"I'm faithful to my bacca." Mitch pulled Jerome close.

"Doesn't mean you can't do a little dare kiss, right Jerome?" Mat looked at Jerome pointedly.

"As much as I don't wanna share my Benja with anyone, he has a point, Mitch. It's not like you're cheating or anything." He grinned at a scowling Mitch.

"Then do it!" Quentin insisted.

"Oh what the hell." muttered Preston, getting off the floor and crossing it to Mitch. He picked up Mitch's upper body and kissed him full on the mouth. After a few seconds, he dropped him and went back to sitting on the floor. Mitch, stunned, slumped back into Jerome. After a minute, he grinned and looked up at Jerome.

"He's right. He is a better kisser than you." He teased.

"I told you!" exclaimed Preston, smiling smugly. Quentin looked at him.

"That doesn't mean you're... " He started.

"I don't care if it's a guy or a girl I'm kissing when it's a dare, if that's what you're asking." Stated Preston. Quentin looked shocked.

"Was not! I was going to say 'that doesn't mean you're a better kisser than everyone'." He finished.

"Oh.." Muttered Preston. "Sorry, Quentin... but... I am the best!" He grinned at him.

"Yeah, yeah, just because Mitch said so, doesn't mean you are!" Mat said, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Oh, so does that mean everyone has to kiss you, Quentin, just so you can decide?" Taunted Jerome.

"Yes. Yes it does. So because none of you will do that, that means we can move on." He said.

"Oh hell naw.." Jerome got up and pounced on Quentin.

"Don't feel so good when you have an angry bacca on you, does it!" Teased Jerome, bearing his teeth at him.

"No please! I fan! I'll do anything! But get the bacca off me!" Yelled Quentin.

"Tell everyone here that I'm the best man." He insisted.

"You're the best man!" Quentin exlaimed.

"Very good." He said, jumping off him. He returned to Mitch, who got up so Jerome could make himself comfortable. He laid down so that Mitch could lay down on top of him, but still face the group. Finally, after hours of putting up with the three, they left, and Mitch and Jerome finally had some time alone.

"Do you wanna sleep at my place tonight?" Offered Mitch as Jerome yawned.

"Yes, please, biggums." He agreed. Mitch grabbed his hand and smiled at him, and they went to the bedroom.

Jerome:

Jerome's eyes widened as he saw Mitch strip down to his boxers and climb into the bed. Jerome quickly did the same, and eagerly climbed into the bed with him, settling into the cool sheets with Mitch. He pulled Mitch even closer, hugging him to his chest like a teddy bear. Oh how he had wanted to do this for so long. Being this close to Mitch made him feel different. His eyes flashed open as he realized in panic that his arousal was starting to show.

Mitch:

Mitch's eyes fluttered open as he felt something firm, but soft poke his thigh. He looked up at Jerome, whose face was red with shame.

"Mitch.. I'm sorry. I've just ruined this night." He groaned.

"You haven't.." Said Mitch. Jerome gasped as Mitch grabbed his growing erection in his warm hand and began to stroke it softly. Jerome: He was in pure bliss as Mitch continued to rub him, his member growing fully erect. He moaned softly as Mitch ducked down and took his throbbing manhood in his mouth. Mitch's mouth was soft and wet, and felt heavenly on his twitching erection. He moaned even louder, and Mitch began to bob his head up and down Jerome's length, taking it all in, then sucking on the tip teasingly.

He began to go faster as Jerome started moaning and bucking his hips, thrusting himself into Mitch's eagerly awaiting mouth. He felt himself begin to cum, and shot a large load into Mitch's mouth, who swallowed it all and sucked his head to get any last drops. Finally, he released Jerome from his mouth and moved back up to Jerome and kissed him. He tasted salty and sweet at the same time.

Then, as Jerome felt Mitch's own arousal against his leg, he proceeded to return the favor, and lowered himself to begin.

**|The Next Morning|**

Mitch:

He awoke to a room that smelled musty with sex, and a fully undressed Jerome cuddling him. He snuggled closer to Jerome, burying his face in his chest and listening to his steady heartbeat. He looked up as Jerome began to stir. Jerome opened his eyes to see Mitch's warm brown eyes and wide smile. Jerome looked around at his surroundings, trying to remember where he was.

"Good morning!" Mitch chirped, sliding up to kiss him good morning.

"Good morning to you!" Jerome replied, leaning into the kiss. As he got up, Mitch pulled the blankets up to keep warm. His feet met the icy floor, and he yelped in surprise.

"It gets a little chilly in the mornings here." Laughed Mitch.

"No kidding.." Mumbled Jerome. He moved and settled back in with Mitch.

"Why don't we stay here until it warms up?" Suggested Mitch.

"For you, I'd stay as long as you'd like me to." He said smiling.

"I love you Jerome.." Mitch sighed as he curled up into Jerome's embrace.

"I love you too, Mitch." Jerome kissed the top of Mitch's head. "I love you too.."

A/N: What did you think? I'd love to hear some of your feedback! /)3(\

This is my first fanfiction that I actually thought was worthy of an online post.


End file.
